


Kiss and Tell

by disarm_d



Series: Brendon/Adam [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Adam's first kiss for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/"></a><b>mrsquizzical</b>, ♥!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

The lights are flickering gold, blue, red, gold, blue, red. The dj's good enough that Brendon hardly notices the transitions between songs, so he doesn't know how long he's been dancing for.

It's just him tonight. They're off tour and he's off duty, and he wasn't sure if he'd even come tonight since it's some industry thing, but he's glad he showed up. It's industry in the way that has people lined up around the block waiting to get in, not the kind where anyone would be asking him for an interview.

There's an ache spreading down the front of Brendon's thighs, but it's diffused because he's drunk. It feels more like a throb, more like he's still present in his body, even though the tips of his fingers feel miles away. His head is weightless and he tilts his face to the ceiling and watches the lights change.

Brendon knows that people are watching him, even though he pretends not to notice. He likes the attention. The club is packed but he's still got space to himself, probably because he's flailing around enough that people are giving him room. He knows he looks like an idiot, but he doesn't care. The bass of the music is really heavy and Brendon can feel it vibrating the floor through the soles of his shoes. He bounces up on the balls of his feet and works his hips.

He raises his arms, and his shirt lifts before flattening against his wet back again. The stretch feels good, and Brendon arches his back. He hasn't been paying much attention to the bodies around him, and when he lowers his arms again, he nearly clocks a guy. The guy takes a quick step back, but moves forward again when Brendon reaches for him reflexively, saying, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't see you."

"No, it's okay, I was on the look out," the guy says. He's got eyeliner smeared all around his eyes, and dark, sparkly grey eyeshadow.

Brendon has his hand wrapped around the guy's forearm, but obviously he hasn't actually lost his balance, so Brendon lets go. The music's loud, but they're standing close together so he can still understand what the guy is saying.

"I usually try to set up those little orange warning cones before I attempt to dance," Brendon jokes, "but there wasn't enough room."

The guy's mouth opens when he laughs and Brendon can see his teeth.

"I gave someone I was dancing with a bloody nose once," the guy says. "This happens."

Brendon widens his eyes, and the guy shrugs. He says, "I made it up to him," in this _low_ voice. He gives Brendon a dirty grin, and then blinks, surprised when Brendon doesn't look away.

The guy gives Brendon a considering look, and Brendon says, "I'm Brendon."

The guy laughs, not mean or anything. He grins at Brendon. "Adam," the guy says, "and I know who you are. I like that video of yours-- the one where you're in the top hat?"

"That's awesome," Brendon says. "Thanks. Thank you. We had a lot of fun making that."

The guy shakes his head, and when Brendon raises his eyebrows, he says, "Nothing." He presses his lips together, then says, "You're adorable."

Brendon laughs. He doesn't know what to say, and the guy keeps grinning at him. He laughs again.

"Some of my friends are leaving," Adam says. "I've got to go say goodbye."

Brendon nods. He thinks about asking when Adam is going to leave, but that might sound like-- he's not sure how that would sound to Adam. He's not sure how it wants it to sound.

Adam grins again and says, "Dance on, tiny rockstar," and then Brendon loses sight of him in the crowd.

It takes Brendon a moment to find the rhythm of the song again, but he's in that easy stage of being drunk where people come and go and it's easy to get distracted by something else. He starts dancing again. Sweat slides in a little trail down the side of his neck, and he doesn't bother brushing it away. It's hot in here, humid from so many bodies being jammed together. He considers walking outside for a smoke, but gets the feeling that it's nearing morning, and he knows that if he walks outside and sees the sunrise he won't want to come back in. And he's not quite ready to leave yet.

Brendon notices the guy again only because he's a head taller than the people he's dancing with. Adam's waving his arms around in the air and shaking his ass, but he looks good doing it.

Brendon doesn't know how Adam can see him, but he must be able to, because he notices Brendon looking, makes eye contact. Brendon thinks that maybe he'll come over again, but he doesn't. It's probably time for Brendon to start heading home.

He goes to the bathroom first, lifts the damp collar of his shirt away from his neck as he stands in front of the urinal. His legs feel a little rubbery, like he's tired, like he's drunk. He spends a long time washing his hands because the cool water feels good. Someone walks to the sink beside him, and it's the guy. He doesn't seem like he's notices Brendon, but he grins when Brendon says, "Hey." Brendon washes his hands for a while longer, and then they both move to the paper towel dispenser together.

Brendon pushes the door open, walks out of the bathroom. He turns left to head back toward the dance floor, but changes direction when he feels fingers on his hip, just gently, just a bit of a nudge. Half a dozen feet in the other direction is a door with an Employees Only sign. Brendon leans back against the door, looks up at Adam. Adam's tall enough that he's probably blocking Brendon's body from view, if someone where to walk toward the bathrooms.

Adam rests the tips of his fingers on the door, just above from Brendon's hip, and says, "I'm guessing that you don't kiss other boys in public."

Brendon nods, then says, "But this is good enough for me," and presses his palm to the side of Adam's neck, pulling him down.

Adam tastes like lip gloss. He leans in with his mouth open already, scratches his thumbnail against Brendon's hipbone appreciatively when Brendon sucks on his tongue. He doesn't seem to mind how much Brendon is sweating, his hands sliding along Brendon's lower back. He holds Brendon's hips in both hands, his fingers resting on the skin just above where Brendon's underwear ends, Brendon's jeans ending a little lower than that.

Adam tightens his fingers, and Brendon arches forward, gasping when Adam sets his teeth into Brendon's lower lip. Adam grins, kisses him hard one more time before pulling away.

"I've got to get going," Adam says. "This is the first night off I've had in ages, and I'm pretty sure I have to do press this afternoon, so I need to get to _sleep_."

Brendon says, "Yeah, sure thing." He presses his palm to Adam's shoulder, then moves his hands away entirely.

"I _am_ into kissing boys in public," Adam says. "So if you ever change your mind about that, look me up."

"'kay," Brendon says. He stays leaning against the door for a moment longer, before pushing away. He fishes his cellphone out of his pocket to call for a cab.

 

 

 

 


End file.
